


Hope (7)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Chair Sex, Dark Clark Kent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Evil Clark Kent, M/M, Power Imbalance, Strength, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Bruce's legs hung over the arm rests of Clark's chair, his toes curling as he struggled against the painful pleasure.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Hope (7)

Bruce's legs hung over the arm rests of Clark's chair, his toes curling as he struggled against the painful pleasure. Clark easily kept him in place. It was like he wasn't even trying to get away - Bruce might as well have been trapped in cement for all the room his movement got him. That was... He tried not to think of how that made heat run up his spine. He couldn't stop himself from shuddering as the Kryptonian leisurely continued to thrust into him. He had trouble focusing on the man in front of him, Clark's sharp features turning to pale smudges as Bruce looked at him through watering eyes. _Too much_. The stretch. The unwavering _unending_ pace. The light, teasing touches across his body. He groaned as a thumb brushed across his nipple and then gritted his teeth when fingers gentle tweaked it.

"Clark-" He sucked a ragged breath in. "God-" He heard Clark chuckle at that.

"Compared to humans? I guess I am." Clark finally shifted him just right to thrust up into- Bruce couldn't stop himself. He whimpered at the hot flash of pleasure that shot through him. The heels of his feet slammed into the back of Clark's chair as his legs trembled. The unexpected real discomfort was enough to briefly snap him to the here and now, but the sound of Clark's continued thrusting quickly pulled him back down into the haze.

"Again, Bruce," the Kryptonian's voice sounded distant. "Call me that again." Clark... Clark would've never- The hand went from his chest to his hair. Fingers threaded through his locks and then Clark was pulling his head back. Exposing his neck. He tried to lower his head but it was useless. Bruce shuddered at the warm tongue that lapped at his throat and he couldn't stop the almost scared, half aroused whine he gave. Clark could so easily bite though his neck. End it all with a single move. He'd already killed so many people, what was one more? Nothing he could do to stop it. _Nothing_. For the second time in his life Bruce was utterly at the mercy of a stronger man and he shut his eyes as teeth gently nipped at him. "Call me that again," came the whispered order.

"God," he gasped out. Felt a grin against his neck. The hand dropped from his hair and cupped his other hip. That was the only warning he got before the thrusts abruptly went from slow and shallow to deep and purposeful. It felt like a _reward_. Bruce moaned.

"Again." The man said. Bruce clenched his teeth against the word. That got him another chuckle. His hands clenched against broad shoulders as another pointed thrust forced him through a second wave of pleasure. " _Again_."

"God!" He cried out as Clark held him down against his lap and rutted into his prostate. The man went painfully stiff as he was pushed over the edge, his world a murky blur of tan and white as he came. Coming down from his high was like being hit by his own knockout gas - he slumped against Clark's chest and could only focus on breathing as the Kryptonian groaned and came as well. Bruce couldn't even work up the energy to shudder at the wet feeling.

"I knew you could do it," Clark told him between breaths, sounding proud. Bruce tried to keep his eyes open but the world slowly faded to black.


End file.
